


Growing Pain

by tryptprince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince
Summary: Stein is locked in a daily struggle against his greatest enemy...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Growing Pain

"Marie..." Stein clutched at his wife desperately. "You have to kill me now. This has gone on for too long..."

  
Marie, more than used to his dramatics by now, sighed heavily as she folded laundry. "Just a few more years and she'll be fine. You'll be fine."

  
"No, I won't!" he pointed to the sleeping offender. Victoria Stein was now a little over two years old and, much like many other two year olds, liked simple cartoons with lots of color and music.

  
"She's evil." Stein whispered. "She knows I hate it and also knows that I won't just let her cry..."

  
"Toddlers don't manipulate, Franken, they don't know how."

  
He squinted at his daughter. "I don't believe you."

  
"I don't care." she responded, shoving a stack of clothes in his arms. "Put these away."

  
He continued grumbling as he stacked clean baby clothes in their marked drawers. "Out of all things she could watch... I'm sure there's something we'd both enjoy!"

  
Marie huffed, humorously exasperated. "Franken, dear, do you know how sometimes you don't sleep for days because you're working on a new experiment?"

  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

  
"Does it not bring to mind the word obsessive?"

  
He did not deign to answer her, instead going over to gaze at the sleeping Victoria again. As she grew, they realized she took after Marie in many ways, with her eyes and her attitude, but she had Stein's hair and his nose and seemed to sleep best when she rested on his ratty lab coat. 

  
"I just wish, out of everything she likes, it didn't have to be fucking _Little Einsteins_!"

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was absolutely born from me having toddlers in my family. Little Einsteins is the WORST!!!


End file.
